Advice from Logan
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: A four-shot. Quinn comes to Logan several times about Mark. And he keeps telling her the same thing: Is he worth it? Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101
1. Keeping me Company

**A/N: This is after the episode Wrestling. After everyone leaves, Quinn comes back to talk to Logan. **

* * *

Logan was left alone. The gang took Zoey out to eat for being okay leaving Logan in the nurse's office alone. He looked up at the ceiling. _I wished I could walk _he thought. Suddenly, he heard the door open. Hopingit was one of his roommates, he turned. There stood Quinn Pensky. She stood there awhile, then pulled up a chair.

"Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey," He responded. "I thought you went out to eat with the rest of the gang."

"Actually, _Chase_ took _Zoey_ out to eat. Nobody else. Lola went on a date and Michael went as a third wheel," Quinn answered. "And I had nothing better to do. Plus I thought you might be lonely."

"Well, you thought right. I was starting to find pictures in the ceiling," Logan joked.

Quinn laughed. "That bored, huh?" She smirked.

"Yeah. Well since you're here, don't sit on that uncomfortable chair," He moved his left leg. "Sit on a little more comfortable bed."

Quinn got up and sat at the end of his bed. She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for awhile when Quinn finally spoke. "I need advice."

Logan looked at her to see if she was kidding. "From me?"

Quinn nodded. "It's about Mark"

Logan shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if _I_ should giving _you_ advice on your _boyfriend_."

Quinn looked at him. "We never kissed."

"Huh? You mean he never tried to kiss you."

"Right," Quinn nodded.

Logan thought for a moment. "Well, maybe he isn't worth it," Quinn glared at him. "Let me finish, Pensky. Maybe he isn't worth being with if he can't kiss. How do you know he really cares for you if he won't kiss you? That's not right, Quinn. "

Quinn thought about what Logan said. "So, you're saying by not kissing me, he is showing me he doesn't really care about me?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Logan answered. "Maybe he isn't worth being with."

"But I'm afraid that if I dump him then I'll never find anyone else that will accpect me."

"Is _that_ why you still with him?"

"Logan! Yeah, I guess. I just don't think I can find anyone else."

"You will," Logan reassured her. "Just think about what I said."

"I will," Quinn said. She stood up. "Thank you, Logan."

"You're welcome." She walk to the door. "And Quinn, thank you for keeping me company."

Quinn smiled. "No problem." And with that she left.


	2. Think About It

**A/N: Takes place after The Radio**

It wasn't the best kiss, but it was still her first kiss so she didn't care. _Maybe he'll get better, _Quinn thought as she did her homework. After she finished, she closed the book and put it back in her backpack. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" She asked. She stepped aside to let him in.

"I heard he finally kissed you," He answered putting his backpack down. "Last night, after he decide the radio went to Zoey."

"Yeah, he did."

"And was it worth waiting for?"

Quinn looked at him. She never thought about that. Logan made her think about stuff that she didn't think matter. "Maybe...yes...no...I don't know. I never thought about that." She sat down on the couch. "Maybe not."

Logan sat next to her. "He's not a good kisser, is he?"

Quinn looked at him and shook her head. "What do you think?"

"Again with the asking me for advice," Logan said. Quinn laughed. "Well, like I said before, maybe he isn't worth it. First, he waits over a year to kiss you. Then, he isn't good. Ask yourself this Quinn, is he really worth it?" Logan then leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Just think about it." He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and left.

Quinn watched as he left and she definitely thought about it.


	3. Maybe He isn't Worth It

**A/N: This is set before Quinn Misses the Mark. Quinn for the third and last time comes to Logan for advice.**

* * *

Quinn knocked on the boys' dorm, hoping neither James nor Michael are there. She breathe a sigh on relief when Logan answered. He let her in and she sat on the couch. Logan looked at her concerned.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need your advice again."

Logan smiled. For some reason, he liked giving Quinn advice. "Mark, right?"

Quinn nodded. "He's been acting strange lately. What if he breaks up with me? I don't think I can handle that."

Logan sighed. "What have I been telling you from the first time you ask for my advice?"

Quinn looked up. "Is he worth it?"

"Exactly. And is he?"

"You've been asking me that and telling me to think about it and I have been! But guess what! I don't know. Ever since you asked me that, I've been questioning whether he's the one and if I love him or not. Logan, just tell me one thing. Do _you_ think Mark is worth it?" Quinn stood up and crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

Logan looked down. "No, I don't think he's worth it," He finally answered. Quinn eyes got bigger and she dropped her arms to her side. "_I_ think you deserve better. A whole lot better."

Quinn went over to him and looked in his eyes. "Thank you," She said calmly. She walked out and went to the girl's lounge where she figured out maybe Mark wasn't worth it.


	4. She is Worth It

**A/N: This one is set after Quinn Misses the Mark. R&R**

Logan quickly walked to the girls' dorm. He had to see Quinn. He had to tell her, he liked that kiss. The door was open, so he walked in to find Quinn laying on the couch. She jumped up when she heard the door close.

"Logan," She whispered.

"We need to talk," He said determined.

"Yes, we do."

"I don't know if you felt anything when we kissed but I know I did. Quinn, I realized after I kissed you, that I didn't just like giving you advice hoping you would dump Mark but I gave it to you 'cause I like you. I liked that _you_ came to _me _and not Zoey or Lola. I meant what I said when you deserved better," Logan stopped and took a breathe. "Now tell me the answer to the question I have been telling you since you kept me company."

Quinn took a deep breathe. "He isn't worth it."

Logan smiled. "That a girl," He joked. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Now tell me how _you_ feel about the kiss."

Instead of answering, Quinn crashed her lips into his. Quinn pulled away after awhile and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Logan smiled. "Every single one of them." He leaned in and caught her lips with his. He pulled away in dire need of oxygen and said, "I gotta go. Basketball practice."

"Right." Logan turned away and walked to the door. "Oh, and, Logan, I like you too" Quinn said before he left.

Logan smiled and said, "I call you later," Logan closed the door and knew she was worth it.


End file.
